Black Dawn
by CinderAshTree
Summary: The NCIS thought that it would be an easy case. A couple missing marines. But it will soon become complicated when it involves several non-existent people; Three of them being demons, one being a half-angel breed, and the other being a former assassin. But the NCIS team doesn't need to know that...


**Hey everyone. This is my first crossover fic with NCIS and Hataraku Maou-sama/The Devil is a Part Timer. There are a few things I need to make clear for you before you start reading:**

**1)It has been a while since I've watched NCIS, so please forgive me if I got anything wrong or if anyone is OOC. Please don't be afraid in pointing out my mistakes. I'll need your help.**

**2)Romance is not something I do. Yes I may read it, but I won't write it. Only because I'm not good at writing it. So if anything looks vaguely like a romantic interaction, its not. But feel free to look at it like that if you want to. I won't judge.**

** 3)This is for any readers who do not know Hataraku Maou-sama. Since I don't think that anyone from that fandom would be reading this. Anyway, Hataraku Maou-sama is an anime where the demon lord/Maou in another realm(Ente Isla) and his general Alciel/Ashiya find themselves in modern-day Japan. The duo(Later joined by another demon general, Lucifer/Urushihara) face the hardships and quirks of living a human life, all the while interacting with the 'Hero'Emi, the one that was supposed to kill them... Oh, and did I mention that the demon lord Satan works at a McDonalds?(Called MgRonalds in the anime) Yes...you read that correctly. **

**Anywho...I hope you enjoy reading this!**

* * *

><p>"Hey Ashiya, can I ask you something?" a purple-haired teenager called out from his usual spot by the computer, not even taking his eyes of the glowing white screen that was in front of him.<p>

The tall man in question looked up from chopping carrots, his fingers gingerly wrapped around the handle of a cutting knife and his platinum blond hair brushed against his face. "You didn't give me much of a choice there. Did you, Urushihara?" sighed Ashiya as he wiped his wet hands on his wrinkled green apron.

"No, I guess not."

"Fine, fire away."

"Can we go to…America? Like, on the day after tomorrow? You know, to visit some areas that might replenish our magic. I did find a few good ones for us you know." he asked him. Ashiya nearly dropped the knife he was holding.

"What kind of question is that? Do you have any idea how much the plane ride would cost? That would probably take years to save up just using his Majesty's wages. Also, there's some areas already here in Japan, why go all the way to America-" Ashiya rambled on and on about saving money for the important stuff only.

"We're not going to pay you know." the teen cut off his fellow general.

"Oh? Why is that."

"I already hacked the airline system for us, got the three of us a two-way flight to America. We're leaving for Washington D.C tomorrow." replied Urushihara.

Ashiya stared at the young NEET like he just grew a second head. "What! Urushihara are you crazy? Hacking into Emi's work computer was one thing but hacking into an airline system is another! Do you want us to get arrested? I order to cancel this immediately" he practically screamed.

Urushihara however, was unfazed. "I've gotten better at this hacking stuff, we won't get caught. Plus it's too late to get a refund now, I booked the flight nearly three months ago."

Ashiya's eye twitched as he continued to glare at the teen. "Alright, if you say so. I will inform Maou-sama about this when he comes back. In the meantime…" he grabbed the computer from Urushihara's lap.

"Wha- Hey! Give it back!"

"No, you brought this upon us. So as punishment, you are grounded until we come back from the trip. You already did find us some good sources for magic."

The teen was about to protest some more when the front door suddenly opened. "Hey guys, I'm home!" Maou exclaimed. He stopped when he saw Urushihara desperately trying to grab the laptop from Ashiya's hands.

"…Um, what's going on?"

**{Three days later}**

_"Welcome to Washington D.C, we hoped you enjoyed you flight. Have a great day!"_ the intercom above them said as the demon trio got off their flight and into the airport. "Ugh…" moaned Urushihara, stumbling as he walked, looking paler than usual. "I never knew that riding an airplane would feel this bad. Flying with wings was so much better…"

Ashiya fared no better, he was clutching onto his stomach, with a full air-sickness bag in one hand. "I agree…It makes me not want to go back on the return trip..." he muttered. Another wave of nausea hit him, Ashiya had to rush to the nearest airport washroom.

"C'mon guys, don't be wimps. It's just a little bit of turbulence." Maou stated. He was still annoyed at the short teen after Ashiya told him on what was going on. He had to call in and tell is boss that he had to visit America for personal reasons. Luckily for him, she insisted that he needed a vacation, and allowed for him to leave work for a while, which he was not happy about. Although he was a bit impressed that the lazy NEET was able to get them a free ride out of the country. Not to mention that he actually did what he was supposed to do other than play computer games all day.

Ashiya came back from the washrooms a couple of minutes later. "Sorry about that my Lord," he apologized. "I believe that our two day flight across the Pacific was the cause of my condition."

"That's okay Ashiya, it happens to everyone." Maou assured his faithful general. "Now, let's get our luggage, we have some magical sightseeing to do!"

**{Back at Japan}**

'Maou! Maou! If you're in there, I order you to open the door immediately!" a long red-haired girl shouted as she continuously banged on the wooden door that leads to the one-room apartment, her dark pink eyes were blazing with fury. But the only thing she heard was silence on the other side. She tried again, "Maou! Ashiya! Urushihara! One of you, open up! Or else!" Nothing.

She was about to yell again when the neighboring door opened up, revealing a short girl wearing a traditional kimono while her dark bluish hair was tied up as a side ponytail and held together by a flower hair clip. "Emi? What are you doing here? And why are you banging on Maou's door?" she asked her.

"It's about Chiho," Emi explained, "She called me awhile ago, she said that she's haven't seen Maou at work in nearly three days and he has not been answering her calls or texts. She even tried calling Urushihara but even he wouldn't answer. Suzuno, something must've happened to them."

The girl slightly raised an eyebrow. "So you are worried about them?" she asked, her voice is as monotone as ever. Although Emi can see some amusement glinting in her blue eyes.

"W-What?! Why would I be worried that freak and his friends? I'm only checking on them to see if they are doing anything wrong!" Emi defended herself.

"Emi, it's been nearly a year since you, Maou, and Ashiya arrived here. You should know that he has no intention in harming any human or this world." said Suzuno. "Besides," she added, "You even said it yourself that you don't even care about being the 'Hero' anymore during the battle last month with Sariel."

"Whatever, I still want to know where they are. You can't be to careful." she said. "By the way, do you have any idea where they might be?" she asked her friend.

"They went to Washington D.C, America. They said that they wanted to replenish their magic with the many magical spots found there." answered Suzuno.

"Okay thanks-WHAT! You mean you knew where they were all along?!"

"Well, yeah. They told me before they left. "

"But why didn't you tell me in the first place?!"

"You never asked at first."

Emi slightly growled before taking out her cellphone and punched in a few numbers. "Hello? This is Emi Yusa and I would like to book the next flight to Washington D.C, America please." She and the person on the other end talked back and forth for a few minutes. After that, she hung up. "Pack your bags Suzuno. We leave for America in four hours."

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah...Chapter 1 everybody. Please let me know on what you think, do I have to work on spelling, grammar, punctuation, etc? Your feedback helps me become a better writer. Also, sorry that no NCIS characters showed up in this chapter. But I promise that they will be in the next one.<strong>

**Again, thank you for reading this! That means a lot!**


End file.
